Lullabye for a Stormy Night
by Everlasting CherryBlossom
Summary: Even when he didn't think it was possible, after he heard his wife's voice as she sang to and cared for their son one night during a storm, his love grew for her even more. Fluff one-shot!


**Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

**A/N: I just love writing little one-shots! But I'm working on two multi chapter stories as well! Okay so the song I have in this story is called 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' And its by Vienna Tang, just incase any of you were interested. This story was finished over a week ago, but my internet was super-upper-duper slow, and it wouldn't let me post it. Ah, well, better late than never, ne? **

**Summary: Even when he didn't think it was possible, after he heard his wife's voice as she sang to and cared for their son one night during a storm, his love grew for her even more.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you all would've have seen Sasuke actually pick Sakura up, and lay her on the bench aaand probably kiss her forehead or whatever in the episode that our dear Sasuke-kun left -sniffs-. So no. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

There was many things Uchiha Sakura was. But the main one that stood out to Uchiha Sasuke, was that she was an amazing mother and wife. Sakura reminded him of his own mother in many ways. But the only thing that was different about Sakura, was that she would sing lullabies to their 3 year old son, Daisuke. There was one occurrence in fact, that made his heart skip a beat. It was the first time he had heard her sing.

Sasuke had been on a simple escort mission for three days, and when he returned, a storm had hit Konoha, full blast. Wind was howling, rain was soaking everything, and lightening lit up the sky every minute or so. Deciding to give the mission report to Tsunade the next day, Sasuke ran back to his home where his family was waiting for him. As he stopped in front of his home, he noticed all of the lights were off except the kitchen and the master bedroom. Smirking, he entered the house, only to be met by silence. Huh. He thought, looking around, That was odd. Sakura was usually there to welcome him home with Daisuke, if he wasn't in bed yet. After silently sliding the door shut, he made his way up the stairs without making a sound. As he got to the top of the stairs, he could hear his wife comforting their son. Because their backs were to the door, Sasuke leaned his hip on the door frame and watched the two. "B-but Okaa-chan!" A cry emitted from the toddler's room, "It's scary!" Sakura took the small boy into her arms and gently rocked him back and forth, still not acknowledging Sasuke's presence . "Shhh…storms aren't all that scary. Shhh…" She cooed. And she begun to sing.

"_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child be not afraid_

_Though the thunder explodes _

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face _

_I am here tonight_

Sakura paused to stroke the young boys cheek in a comforting manner.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on river and land_

_And forestes and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

She knew he wouldn't stay awake much longer. He was yawning more frequently and snuggling closer into her shoulder. She smiled and sang the next verses softly.

_Little child _

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_For you know, once even I_

_Was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all m tears_

_Trade sweet sleeo the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dak and its late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

'_til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning the rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

Sakura finished and took a breath. She looked down at her sleeping son and saw that he looked the same way her husband did when he was asleep. Angelic.

Sasuke watched silently as Sakura gently scooped up the small bundle and softly layed him back down onto the mattress, tucked him in once more and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. After whispering "Goodnight, love." To the boy she turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

"Welcome home." She said, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her head in his warm chest. They walked back into their room and as Sakura sat down on the foot of the bed, Sasuke walked into their closet and quickly changed into some warm, dry nightclothes, which consisted of just sweatpants.

"How was your mission?" Sakura asked, snuggling into Sasuke's shoulder as they layed down for the night. "Hn. It was easy." He said, stoking Sakura's head softly. "I didn't know you sang." He smirked. Sakura flushed. "Well, I-I just, you know, um-" Sakura was silenced by Sasuke's soft lips upon hers. It was short and sweet, but it still left Sakura's heart racing. "It sounded beautiful. You're a wonderful mother, and wife Sakura. That's one of the many things I love about you." Sasuke murmured. Sakura was in a sorta-kinda-form of shock. This side of Sasuke didn't surface much. She grinned into his shoulder. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I love you too." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she cuddled up to him, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Sasuke watched as the pinkette fell asleep. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he thought about what had happened just a while ago. He knew she was the best wife and best mother, along with his own mother, anybody could ever ask for. And somehow, he just knew, even though he didn't think it was possible, his love grew for Sakura even more. Sasuke pulled the girl close, inhaling her scent, and like the woman beside him, he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy with the way this fic turned out. Short and sweet. Welp, you guys know the drill, please review and tell me what you think! And I have to say that I'm glad that I'm popping out little one-shots. I love writing those! Aaand, it isn't 1:00a.m.! !m actually posting it at a early time now! sweet!**


End file.
